A Letters
by Bucheonsgurl
Summary: Chanyeol dibingungkan oleh surat-surat yang selalu datang tiap paginya. Ditambah lagi sosok bocah manis tetangga sebelah membuat Chanyeol tambah pusing. [CHANBAEK, YAOI, AGE-GAP, CHAPTERED]
1. Chapter 1

**_A Letters_ **

**A Chanbaek story from _bucheonsgurl _**

**Disclaimer** : Exo and Chanbaek is not my own... cerita ini murni fiksi hasil pemikiran saya dan jika ditemukan kesamaan tempat, penokohan, dan lainnya. Mohon dimaklumkan

**Summary** : Chanyeol dibingungkan oleh surat-surat yang selalu datang tiap paginya. Ditambah lagi sosok bocah manis tetangga sebelah membuat Chanyeol tambah pusing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ibu aku berangkat."

"Iya, hati-hati."

Chanyeol berjalan keluar menuju pagar rumahnya, memeriksa sebentar kotak surat dan menemukan sebuah surat di dalamnya. Karena penasaran, diambilnya surat tersebut dan ternyata surat tersebut untuknya.

**Untuk : Chanyeol -hyung**

_Selamat pagi, hyung_

Isinya hanya seperti itu. Chanyeol membolak-balik kertas tersebut guna melihat siapa pengirimnya dan hasilnya nihil. Tidak ditemukan siapa pengirimnya.

Mengangkat bahu tak perduli, dimasukannya surat tersebut kedalam tas dan segera berjalan menuju halte bus dekat rumahnya. Tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata yang mengawasinya dari jauh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang Chanyeol lagi ada dikelasnya, sendirian. Tidak, Chanyeol bukan anak yang tidak punya banyak teman, kok. Dia hanya malas pergi ke kantin dan memilih untuk mengahabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan tidur. Tapi sialnya, mata yang terasa berat saat pelajaran matematika tadi, mendadak menjadi segar saat istirahat. Entahlah, dirinya sering merasa seperti itu ketika bertemu dengan pelajaran yang tak disukainya.

Memutuskan untuk mengambil buku untuk mempersiapkan mata pelajaran selanjutnya, Chanyeol kembali melihat secarik surat yang tadi pagi ditemuinya. Melupakan tujuan awalnya, Chanyeol pun mengambil kembali surat tersebut dan kembali membacanya, masih merasa penasaran dengan siapa pengirimnya.

"Wow, Jongin, lihat ini! Teman kita mendapatkan penggemar rahasia pertamanya," Tiba-tiba suara Sehun menginterupsi kegiatannya. Disusul dengan Jongin yang merebut paksa surat ditangannya.

" Untuk Chanyeol -hyung. Selamat pagi, hyung~ astaga, Chanyeol!! Ini sangat menggemaskan." Jongin membacakan isi surat tersebut dengan keras. Untung saja kelas mereka sepi. Hanya mereka bertiga yang ada disini.

Dengan merengut, diambilnya kembali surat yang ada di tangan jongin dan menyimpannya kedalam saku celananya.

"Wow, sekarang kau proktetif sekali hanya kepada surat. Apa kau juga menyukainya?" Sehun mengambil kursi tak jauh dari tempat duduk Chanyeol dan menatap sahabatnya dengan penuh tertarik.

"Ck, diamlah kalian. Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa pengirimnya." Chanyeol mengambil botol minum di tasnya kemudian meminunnya dengan cepat. Mencoba menetralisir rasa kesalnya.

"Apa kau tidak berniat untuk mencari tahu?" Jongin bertanya dengan penasaran. Sebab, baru kali ini sahabat mereka mendapatkan surat seperti ini. Biasanya yang suka sama Chanyeol akan langsung mendatanginya dan melakukan _confess_ -walaupun akhirnya ditolak juga-

"hmmm... entahlah, aku rasa tidak perlu. Mungkin ini hanya surat iseng yang dikirim oleh orang-orang tidak jelas." Chanyeol bangkit lalu berjalan menuju keluar kelas.

"Hoi, kau mau kemana? Sebentar lagi bel!!"

"aku izin."

"Kami ikut, Park!!"

"Ya, ya... terserah kalian"

Ya, akhirnya ketiga sahabat itu memutuskan untuk bolos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ibu, aku pulang~"

"Ah, Chanyeol... ayo cepat sini, ayo! Ibu punya seseorang untuk kau kenal." Tak lama setelah melepas sepatu, dirinya ditarik ibunya menuju ruang tamu. Tampak disana sosok bocah kecil yang duduk membelakangi mereka sembari menonton animasi _Doraemon_.

"Ibu, dia siapa? Apa dia adik baruku? Astaga!! Kapan ibu hamil kembali?" Tanya Chanyeol beruntun sarat akan penasaran. Dirinya juga was-was jika benar praduganya kalau sosok bocah yang sedang asik dengan dunianya itu merupakan sosok adiknya.

"Hushh!!! Sembarangan kamu. Dia Baekhyun, anak dari keluarga Byun yang rumahnya tinggal di depan kita. Tahu, kan, empat hari yang lalu ada yang beres-beres disana? Nah itu keluarga Byun. Ayo, sana sapa! Ibu akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kalian." Kemudian Nyonya Park pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol bersama bocah yang sedang asik dengan dunianya.

Canggung.

Itulah yang Chanyeol rasakan. Memutuskan untuk mencairkan suasana, Chanyeol pun menyapa anak tersebut lengkap dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya. Berusaha ramah terhadap anak tersebut.

Tapi yang didapatnya hanyalah sebuah pandangan polos -dan menggemaskan- lengkap dengan keterdiaman anak tersebut. Mau tak mau semakin membuat Chanyeol merasa _awkward_. Memutuskan untuk mencoba sekali lagi, Chanyeol pun menyapa kembali.

"Hai, Baekhyun, Nama Hyung, Chanyeol. Kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol -Hyung. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Baekhyun." Senyum lebar kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Namun senyum itu tidak bertengger lama kala dirinya melihat Baekhyun merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

Penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh anak tersebut, Chanyeol berjalan mendekatinya dan melihat anak tersebut sedang mengeluarkan alat tulis dan menuliskan sesuatu disana, dan tak lama kemudian anak tersebut mengangkat kertas yang telah tertulis sembari tersenyum lebar.

_Halo, Chanyeol -hyung. Senang juga berkenalan dengan hyung __

Jawaban dari bocah tersebut cukup membuat Chanyeol mengerti. Dikembangkannya lagi senyuman lebar tersebut tapi sorot matanya memandang iba-.

"Baekhyun, mau ikut Hyung ke kamar selagi menunggu ibu memasak? Hyung punya banyak mainan menarik di kamar." Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun ke kamarnya dan disambut oleh anak tersebut.

"IBU, AKU DAN BAEKHYUN ADA DI KAMAR OKE!! JIKA SUDAH SIAP, PANGGIL SAJA KAMI DIKAMAR," Chanyeol berteriak sambil menuntun Baekhyun kekamar mereka. Mendengar kekehan lucu yang dikeluarkan bocah tersebut membuat Chanyeol semakin merasa kasihan.

-Baekhyun itu bisu.

Dan Chanyeol akan berusaha untuk menjadi teman sekaligus kakak yang baik untuk Baekhyun. Entahlah, tapi rasa ingin melindungi Baekhyun begitu kuat ia rasakan. Mulai detik ini, Chanyeol mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai Sahabat sekaligus Kakak bagi Baekhyun, dan dirinya berjanji tidak akan membiarkan _adik_-nya terluka barang sedikit pun.

.

.

.

~TBC~

.

.

.

**Notes :**

**ga tau ini apaanㅠㅠ. Tiba-tiba diri yang tidak bisa tidur ini mendapatkan ide random di tengah malam seperti iniㅠㅠ… **

**maafkan jika ada banyak kesalahan kata dan typo bertebaran, sesunghuhnya manusia itu tidak luput dari kesalahan juga*plakkk**

**Yang udah baca, makasih banyak sudah mau baca cerita random-yang-tak-terlihat-ujungnya ini.**

**Udahlah, lama-lama curcolan ini lebih panjang daripada cerita ㅠㅠ**

**Mind to Review??**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A Letters_ **

**A Chanbaek story from _bucheonsgurl _**

**Disclaimer** : Exo and Chanbaek is not my own... cerita ini murni fiksi hasil pemikiran saya dan jika ditemukan kesamaan tempat, penokohan, dan lainnya. Mohon dimaklumkan

**Summary** : Chanyeol dibingungkan oleh surat-surat yang selalu datang tiap paginya. Ditambah lagi sosok bocah manis tetangga sebelah membuat Chanyeol tambah pusing.

.

.

.

.

.

**D****UK! DUK!! DUK!!**

"Chanyeol, cepat bangun!!" Ini sudah yang kelima kalinya dirinya balik ke depan kamar Chanyeol hanya untuk membangunkan putranya itu. Namun satu jawaban yang selalu sama ia dapatkan.

"Hnghh... iya, ibu. Lima menit lagi."

"Baiklah kalau kau ingin terlambat, ngomong-ngomong ini sudah jam 7.30. ibu akan kembali ke dapur" Dengan begitu suara Nyonya Park menghilang. Chanyeol yang tidak mendapatkan gangguan kembali bersiap untuk tidur, tapi tidak jadi setelah dirinya menyadari sesuatu.

Dengan gerakan cepat dirinya bangun dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jam diatas nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

7.35

"IBUUU... KENAPA TIDAK MEMBANGUNKANKU DARI TADI?!!"

Nyonya Park yang mendengar teriakan putranya tersebut hanya bisa menggeleng kecil karena kelakuan berisik putranya itu dan kembali fokus dengan masakannya.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, terdengar bunyi hentakan kaki dari lantai atas yang terdengar buru-buru diikuti sosok pemuda tinggi dengan seragamnya yang acak-acakan. Tas tersampir disebelah lengannya dan jangan lupakan kaos yang hanya dimasukan sebelah.

"Selamat pagi, ibu. Chanyeol pergi dulu, Ya." Datang menghampiri ibunya kemudian mengecup sebelah pipi ibunya. Lalu berbalik untuk mengambil sepotong roti tawar dan meminum segelas susu yang telah disiapkan.

"Tidak ingin sarapan? Apa mau ibu siapkan bekal?"

"Tidak, aku sepertinya sudah terlambat, bu. Dadah." Dengan begitu Chanyeol segera memasang sepatunya dan buru-buru pergi keluar untuk mengejar bis. Mengabaikan kegiatan rutinnya untuk selalu memeriksa kotak surat dan tatapan sedih dari seseorang yang kini sedang memperhatikannya dari suatu kamar di sebuah rumah yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah Chanyeol sekarang. Duduk meringkuk memegangi perutnya yang kelaparan. Bel istirahat tinggal lima menit lagi namun serasa lima tahun baginya. Ditambah penjelasan membosankan dari guru sejarah di depan semakin membuatnya merasa kalau waktu semakin lambat berjalan.

**KRINGG! KRINGGG!! KRIIINGGG!!**

"Haahhhh, akhirnya pelajaran membosankan ini selesai."

Setelah merapikan buku yang ada di atas mejanya, Chanyeol pun bangkit dan mendatangi kedua sahabatnya yang telah menunggunya di luar kelas.

"Kau lama sekali... kau tahu betapa membosankannya menunggu?" Keluh Jongin kepadanya.

"Oh, maaf, Jongin. Aku baru saja merasakaannya sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu." Ucap Chanyeol santai dan mendapatkan kekehan dari Sehun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Yeol. Apa kau sudah tahu siapa _penggemar rahasia_mu itu?" Tanya Sehun penasaran. Kini mereka telah sampai di kantin dan sedang mengantri untuk mengambil makanan.

"Belum. Sudahlah, mungkin itu hanya surat biasa dari penggemarku. Kau tahulah ketampananku ini tidak bisa ditolak." Ucap Chanyeol percaya diri. Jongin dan Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya memutar bola mata bosan dan mendengus.

"Ck, kalau bukan karena kami, kau tidak akan terkenal, raksasa." Ucap jongin menggerutu. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya tertawa nyaring membuat perhatian seluruh kantin kearah mereka.

"Aku tak kenal mereka berdua." Ucap sehun lalu segera pergi meninggalkan kedua makhluk yang asik berdebat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ibu, aku pulang."

"Oh, Chanyeol. Kau sudah pulang? Tumben malam sekali? Apa ada kegiatan tambahan hari ini?" Nyonya Park bertanya heran, dirinya yang barusan dari dapur mendatangi anaknya tersebut.

"Hmm.. iya, hari ini tiba-tiba kapten basket menyuruh kami untuk berkumpul. Katanya akan ada pergantian kapten dan ibu tahu? Anakmu yang tampan ini terpilih sebagai kandidat." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya. Pipinya yang memiliki lubang di kedua sisinya membuat Chanyeol semakin menawan dan hal itu pun berlaku sama bagi seseorang yang sedang mengintip dari balik pintu dapur.

Walaupun tidak mendengar apa yang sedang dibicarakan. Tapi dirinya tahu kalau hyung kesayangan_nya_ itu sedang bahagia, dan senyuman lebar itu semakin membuatnya merasakan debaran yang kencang di dalam dada sebelah kirinya.

Merasa sedang diperhatikan, Chanyeol pun mengedarkan matanya kebelakang tubuh ibunya dan menyadari kalau ada sosok kecil yang sedang mengintip malu-malu dari dalam dapur sana.

"Ibu, Baekhyun datang lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol berbisik. Pasalnya hari telah menunjukan pukul enam malam, namun anak tersebut belum pulang kerumahnya.

"Iya, sayang. Tadi pagi Nyonya Byun datang untuk menitipkannya disini. Tapi entah kenapa, sampai sekarang belum ada yang menjemputnya. Ibu merasa kasihan dengan anak itu. Kau ajak main dia ya? Ibu sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Nanti kalau sudah siap, ibu akan memanggil kalian" Seru ibunya. Chanyeol pun mengangguk kemudian berjalan untuk mendatangi anak tersebut.

Baekhyun yang melihat kalau Chanyeol berjalan menuju ke arahnya tiba-tiba saja gugup. Entah kenapa dirinya tidak bisa berjalan karena melihat Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan senyuman yang lebar, seperti ada paku yang menancap di kakinya.

"Hallo, Baekhyun... Sedang apa hm?" Chanyeol kemudian berjongkok di depannya. Tidak menyadari kalau anak di depannya sedang terdiam dengan wajah yang 'sedikit' memerah.

Chanyeol yang melihat keterdiaman anak itu pun segera bangkit kemudian menggendong anak itu. Baekhyun yang tak siap berjengit kaget hingga mengeluarkan suara lucu.

"Hkkkhh~"

"Oh, maaf jika aku mengagetkanmu, Baekhyun. Ayo ikut Hyung ke kamar! Kita akan bermain game sepuasnya hari ini." Chanyeol berseru girang dan di ikuti dengan langkah lebarnya menuju kamar.

Walaupun Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh orang didepannya ini, tapi dia yakin akan satu hal. Yaitu Chanyeol sedang bahagia, dan itu membuatnya sangat senang.

Mereka telah sampai di kamar. Sama seperti hari kemarin, penampakan kamar khas anak laki-laki yang 'sedikit' berantakan, namun bukan itu yang membuat Baekhyun terganggu. Tapi penampakan sebuah foto di atas nakas sebelah tempat tidur Chanyeol yang mengalihkan fokusnya.

Tampak di foto tersebut Chanyeol kecil –yang terlihat sangat berbeda dari sekarang, namun tetap manis– sedang berdiri dengan senyum lebar serta sebuah kacamata bulat yang bertengger di hidungnya, sedang memangku seekor _ferret_ dan disebelahnya terdapat sosok anak perempuan yang terlihat lebih tua dari Chanyeol berdiri di sebelahnya. Wajahnya yang cantik yang tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera.

Baekhyun **sedikit **tidak senang.

"Sedang memperhatikan apa?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran, tapi tentu anak tersebut tidak mendengarkannya, terlalu sibuk akan sosok anak perempuan yang berdiri di samping Chanyeol-hyung**nya**. Dialihkan pandangannya ke arah bingkai foto yang sedari tadi tampaknya diperhatikan dengan lamat oleh Baekhyun. Dirinya tersenyum kembali mengingat bagaimana caranya foto itu bisa ada.

"Kau mau mendengar kisah di balik foto ini, Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol kemudian memangku anak tersebut di pahanya. Kemudian memperhatikan lagi foto tersebut. Rasanya ia ingin kembali kemasa ini. Masa-masa dimana Chanyeol kecil yang bisa bermain dengan leluasa tanpa beban pikiran yang dirasakannya sekarang. Tidak! Chanyeol tidak ditindas, namun entah kenapa rasanya dirinya seperti pecundang tidak berguna. Kadang tengah malam dirinya terbangun dan menangis terisak di bawah selimut. Membekap mulutnya agar suara isakannya tidak terdengar oleh kedua orang tuanya dan membuat mereka khawatir.

Awal-awal dia merasakan hal ini yaitu ketika dia telah berada di kelas 12. Jam pelajaran yang tinggi serta tuga-tugas di luar jam pelajaran sekolah membuatnya stress dan di akhiri dengan menangis sendirian di dalam kamar. Tapi sekarang sepertinya dia tak perlu merasa sendirian, bocah kecil di pangkuannya ini sedang menemaninya dan mau tak mau membuat Chanyeol merasa senang karena dirinya memiliki teman untuk berbagi.

"Jadi anak laki-laki yang gendut dan berkacamata ini adalah aku –iya aku tahu kalau diriku sangat berbeda dari yang ekarang– dan anak disebelah ku ini adalah kakak perempuanku, Park Yoora. Dia cantik bukan? Tapi sekarang dia sudah tidak ada di sini. Tuhan sangat menyayanginya sehingga memanggilnya duluan tanpa sempat melihat anaknya." Suara Chanyeol bergetar. Melihat raut sedih Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun segera mengambilkan alat tulisnya kemudian segera menuliskan sesuatu.

_'Chanyeol-hyung, jangan menangis lagi ya? Aku ada disini kalau misalnya hyung merasa kesepian."_

Melihat tulisan anak tersebut Chanyeol hanya tergelak kemudian mengusak pelan kepala Baekhyun. "hahaha... kau harus berjanji akan selalu berada di dekat hyung, oke!! Ayo, Baek, tadi rencananya kita kan mau main game." Chanyeol bangkit untuk menyalakan konsol game yang berada di depan ranjangnya, dan kemudian mengajak Baekhyun untuk bermain.

Hampir satu setengah jam mereka bermain dan itu sangat seru menurut Baekhyun. Karena pertama, dirinya bisa melihat Chanyeol dengan lebih jelas dan dekat. Kedua, selama hidupnya, Baekhyun dilarang oleh orang tuanya untuk bermain game konsol. Kata orangtuanya, hal itu sangat membuang waktu dan tidak mendidik.

Sekarang ini mereka sedang bermain game pertarungan 1 vs 1. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling berteriak kegirangan setiap mendapatkan pukulan. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun harus kembali menelan pil kekecewaan karena karakter yang dimainkannya mati. Mukanya menekuk sedih dan bibirnya mengerucut imut. Chanyeol yang melihat ekspresi menggemaskan itu pun tertawa gemas dan mencubit kedua pipi bocah itu.

"Hei, jangan sedih, okay! Karena kau telah menemani hyung, besok hyung traktir es krim, ya?" Chanyeol membujuk anak itu supaya tidak sedih lagi dan Baekhyun yang mendengar iming-imingan darinya merubah ekspresinya menjadi 180 derajat menjadi berbinar.

_'benarkah hyung? Kalau begitu Baekkie tidak akan sedih lagi'_

Chanyeol yang melihat tulisan Baekhyun terkekeh kemudian mengangguk mantap, "Tentu saja, anak manis sepertimu tidak boleh sedih oke! Nah, sepertinya ibu telah selesai dengan masakannya. Bagaimana kalau kita keluar, hm?" Chanyeol pun menggendong Baekhyun kemudian berjalan keluar kamar.

Saat sampai di dapur, dilihatnya sang ibu dan ayah sedang berbincang dengan dua sosok asing. Mereka tertawa tanpa menyadari kalau Chanyeol dan Baekhyun telah datang. Namun itu tidak lama, Nyonya Park orang pertama yang menyadari kalau mereka datang kemudian tersenyum lebar dan berjalan mendekati kedua manusia beda umur tersebut.

"Halo, Baekkie... bibi memasakan sesuatu kesukaanmu. Ayo sini ikut bibi." Kemudian mengambil Baekhyun dari gendongan Chanyeol dan mendudukannya di kursi kosong tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Nah... Ibumu bilang kalau kau sangat suka ayam goreng. Ini bibi buatkan spesial untukmu. Ayo dimakan." Mengambilkan dua potong ayam berukuran besar kemudian menaruhnya di piring kemudian menyodorkannya kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang melihat makanan kesukaannya pun berbinar dan kemudian menuliskan sesuatu di buku catatannya kemudian menampilkannya.

_'benarkah bibi? Baekkie sangat suka ayam goreng. Bibi tau dari mana kalau baekkie sangat suka ayam goreng?"_

Nyonya Park yang melihat tulisan berantakan Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengelus pucuk kepala anak tersebut. "Bibi tau dari ibumu, makanya bibi buat yang banyak spesial untuk baekkie. Dimakan yang banyak, ya?" Nyonya Park tersenyum. Baekhyun yang melihat senyum wanita tua itu pun mengangguk semangat kemudian segera memakannya dengan lahap. Mengundang kekehan gemas di ruangan tersebut.

"Ibu, untukku mana?" Terlalu fokus dengan Baekhyun, Nyonya Park sampai melupakan anak bungsunya.

"Itu, ibu ada memasak makanan kesukaanmu juga. Jadi makanlah yang banyak, abis itu belajar. Mengerti?" Lalu Nyonya Park mengambilkan makan untuk anak laki-lakinya tersebut, mengabaikan raut cemberut karena mendengar kata 'belajar'. Hell yeah, seharian ini dia telah belajar, dan dirumah pun harus belajar lagi. Tapi karena mendapatkan tatapan 'manis', dirinya pun hanya mengangguk pasrah dan mulai makan-makanannya dengan khidmad.

"Oh iya, aku belum mengenalkan raksasa besar ini kepada kalian. Chanyeol perkenalkan dirimu kepada Tuan dan Nyonya Byun." Chanyeol yang mendengar perintah ibunya pun memutar bola matanya malas –dengan diam-diam tentunya— dan berdiri untuk mengenalkan diri kepada Tuan dan Nyonya Byun.

"Perkenalkan tuan dan nyonya, nama saya Park Chanyeol. Kalian bisa memanggil saya dengan sebutan Chanyeol. Senang bertemu dengan kalian." Ucap Chanyeol diakhiri dengan senyuman dan bungkukan hormat kepada yang lebih tua. Tuan dan Nyonya Byun tersenyum manis kemudian mengangguk.

"Wah, anakmu tampan sekali yoona-ssi." Puji nyonya Byun. Chanyeol yang mendengar pujian dari nyonya Byun hanya tersenyum malu kemudian melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Uhuk—Uhuk...argghh...uhuk—uhuk" suara batuk dari Baekhyun menginterupsi kegiatan berbincang mereka. Chanyeol yang kebetulan duduk di samping bocah tersebut dengan sigap mengambil gelas penuh berisi air kemudian membantu Baekhyun untuk meminumnya. Setelah selesai batuk, diapun menangis karena tenggorokannya terasa sakit. Sang ibu yang melihat itupun kemudian segera bangkit kemudian mengendong anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Astaga Baekkie, kau tidak apa? Bilang pada ibu mana yang sakit, hm?" Nyonya Byun kemudian pergi ke teras belakang kemudian segera mendiamkan anaknya.

Chanyeol yang baru pertama kali melihat tangisan bocah tersebut hanya terdiam. Entah kenapa hatinya ikut merasa sakit melihat tangisan tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian Nyonya Byun kembali ke dalam dengan Baekhyun yang sudah tidur nyenyak di gendongannya. Wajah bekas menangisnya membuat orang yang melihat iba sekaligus gemas karenanya.

"Terima kasih banyak karena telah mau merawat Baekhyun, maafkan kalau dia banyak merepotkan kalian ya?" Ucap Nyonya Byun sembari mengelus punggung anaknya.

"Dengan senang hati, lain kali kalau kalian sibuk, titipkan saja Baekkie di sini. Kulihat juga Chanyeol sangat menyukai kehadiran Baekhyun, jadi tak apa jika kalian ingin menitipkannya lagi di sini." Nyonya Park tersenyum. Memang benar dirinya merasa tidak keberatan dengan adanya Baekhyun. Selain karena sepertinya Chanyeol menyukai kehadiran Baekhyun, setiap ada Baekhyun dirinya merasa seperti menjadi ibu lagi karena sudah lama tidak mengurus anak kecil lagi.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu, sampai jumpa lagi." Dengan begitu pergilah keluarga Byun menuju rumah mereka yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumah keluarga Park. Chanyeol yang mengantar kepergian dari keluarga Byun tadi bersiap untuk kembali kedalam rumah, namun niatnya terhenti kala melihat sesuatu yang muncul dari kotak suratnya.

Berjalan menuju kotak surat tersebut kemudian mengambilnya, dapat dilihat kalau itu adalah sebuah surat. Dengan pelan dibukanya surat tersebut dan membaca tulisannya dalam hati.

**Untuk : Chanyeol-hyung**

_selamat pagi, hyung_

'Sepertinya surat ini dikirim tadi pagi. Sebenarnya siapa pengirim surat ini? Apakah benar dia adalah penggemar rahasiaku?' monolog Chanyeol dalam hati. Namun karena tak ingin terlalu memusingkannya, dirinya melipat surat tersebut dan kemudian segera masuk kedalam rumah dikarenakan udara dingin di malam hari yang semakin menusuk.

'aku harap aku segera menemukan siapa sosok dari pengirim surat ini'

.

.

.

~~~ TBC~~~

.

.

.

**Notes :**

**ASHDHSSJAJAAJAJ... MASIH ADAKAH YANG MENUNGGU CERITA INI??? Terima kasih banyak buat kalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita iniㅠㅠ... **


End file.
